Petal of Hope
by talena
Summary: **Buffy/Roswell/Angel X-over** Destiny has denied them of their love, Fate has given them another chance...
1. Somewhere in Between

**Title:** Petal of Hope   
**Authors:**AngelBrunette10@aol.com-A Rose Is True Blue and talena59@lycos.com-Talena   
**Category:** Crossover between Angel the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Roswell   
**Summary:** Destiny has denied them of their love, Fate has given them another chance...   
**Dedications:** We both agree to dedicate this to Gaudy, and hopefully she will be reading this even though it is M/L. Hey, if it makes it easier, pretend Max is Michael and vice versa...   
**Authors Notes:** We want to thank anyone reading this and just to remind everyone that we own nothing except the plot and any characters that you don't recognize...I mean we might occasionally borrow Angel, Michael, Kyle, Max, Alex, and anyone else that pops into our minds that we want to torture...hey pretend you didn't just read that.   
  
  
On with the fic...   
  
_Hard times are fallin' on you   
Even when you smile   
I see the hurt come through _   
  
**Prologue: Somewhere In Between **   
  
The sun's rays, bright and welcoming, showered the earth with its heat, promising warmth to all it touched. The passing breeze blew silently across the vast emptiness, bringing with it, voices and whispers from distant lands. Looking over the horizon, the brilliantly lit colors of the sky with warm hues of pink, yellow, orange, and red danced in the sun's magnificent glow. Warmth. So close, so very close, yet so far, so distant and unattainable to the one whom had the ability of warmth, who had lost the will of hope not so long ago.   
  
The serenity and comforting warmth swarming around her did little calm her raging soul as she waited for the frostiness of the promising darkness to overcome.   
  
The breeze had brought a sort of balm with its cool promise, that touched her soul, just for that one single moment, she could feel again, the calmness of the breeze made her feel something rather then numbness that had taken her life once the warmth had retreated in surrender.   
  
These feelings, this new sense of darkness, the feeling of drowning had taken over life not more than a mere three days ago. The deafening silence was penetrated only with the memories of that night three days ago, and another night not more than a few weeks before. Two nights that had taken away from her the happiness which she had been cruelly blessed but had taken away on limb by Fate's cruel hand. So much had happened, so many words uttered, so many tears cried, so many hearts broken ten times over. The words of her love played in her mind as he took away the only thing she had left of him.   
  
Her brown eyes shut as a new wave of tears hit her.   
  
_-Flashback-   
  
"Hi."   
  
"You said...you wanted to be friends...and I thought about it . And...I realized that...that I can't be friends with you because...I'm still hanging on...to you. To what we had. So...I decided to make a clean break. Here." He handed her the small gift she had given him. Tears welled in her chest as he spoke the words. She had hoped that he wouldn't of had to do that...that it wouldn't have turned out this way.   
  
But it did.   
  
-End Flashback- _   
  
'You never know what you have until it's gone.' Some think the saying is true. And it is...for some people. The stubborn ones. But she knew what she had. She had realized it a long time ago. The person who spoke those words must have suffered some terrible heartache, something out of a Shakesphere play. But this was real life, not some stupid play.   
  
_-Flashback-   
  
"Max, this is yours. I gave it to you last Christmas."   
  
"I'm giving it back. I'm...I'm going to New York with Rath and Lonnie and...and Tess...to the summit." Max replied, his voice soft. I looked down at the knife, and clenched it in my hands. I tried to hold back tears rising, and keep my voice steady."Are you gonna come back?"   
  
"I don't know. I can't think that far ahead."   
  
When he turned to leave, I wanted to do something. Jump up and kiss him silly, or yell at him for treating me like I was some stranger. But I was...even to myself. Who was I?   
  
"Wait, um, Max...um...when...when you're at the summit, the granilith, ok? It's powerful, and it could be really dangerous if the wrong people get their hands on it."   
  
"What are you talking about? How do you know anything about the granilith?" Max demanded, turning quickly. His amber eyes glowed with curiousity, but also anger. I flinched and tried to find my voice. "Oh...I can't tell you. But I just...I know, and...please, Max. You have to trust me."   
  
"I guess that's the problem, Liz." As he turned around again, I stood watching in shock. Those 6 words broke me. And I knew I had to get away..fast.   
  
-End Flashback- _   
  
So here she was, Little Lizzie Parker, running away from home. Well, not really running, more like leaving for a while without telling her parents. But she needed this, the freedom to move around, the rush of doing whatever she wanted and whenever, the change of scenery, the new people. All in all, she needed to live. Without the fate of the world on her shoulders, without a life threatening secret to conceal, without Max Evans in her life. She had told no one of her departure, for if she had it would have defeated the purpose of her leaving in the first place. She couldn't have anyone tying her down. Well, she had sort of told someone, that someone being one Kyle Valenti.   
  
_-Flashback-   
  
"Promise me you won't tell him about...well you know, not sleeping together. I need to know nothing will happen while I'm gone."   
  
"What? Where are you going?" His voice rang through the phone, loud and surprised.   
  
"I can't say. Please, just promise me. I can't leave if I'm not sure if it was worth it...if I lost him for no reason."   
  
"What? What are you talking about? Liz tell me where you are!"   
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. " I can't. Look, Kyle I gotta go. I'm so sorry."   
  
"Wait! When are you coming back?!" His urgent question reached her ears just as she put the phone back on its cradle, answering his question softly, "I don't know."   
  
-End Flashback- _   
  
She honestly did not know when she was returning. The whole puprose of this trip was to forget, to be a normal person and live a normal life for once in her life. To do so, she would have to forget. Forget Roswell, forget the Podsquad, most of all forget Max and her love for him. The last being the one thing she wasn't sure if she could ever do. So as she passed the sign stating Now Leaving Roswell, she felt sorrow build up in her because she knew that she would possibly never return.   
  
**A/N: The song is Faith Hill's Better Days. Give us Feedback. We crave it like...like...chocolate or something. LOL**


	2. Revelations and Memories

_Hard times are fallin' on you   
Even when you smile   
I see the hurt come through   
And I know it feels like it's never gonna end   
You say nothin's been right for a long time   
And every step you take is an uphill climb _   
  
**Chapter One: Revelations and Memories **   
  
_Flashback   
  
"Cordy, let's go outside and play jump rope." The ten year old's eyes shined with excitement. 'Cordy' flipped through the channels and put the remote down. "But it's really hot out today, and the last thing I need is to get burnt to a crisp by unwanted sun, Beth."   
  
"I still don't know why you call me Beth, it makes me sound like a whole other person."   
  
"Beth sounds better than Liz. It's all about first impressions. Take my name for example; Cordelia sounds elegant and classy but Cordy, sounds like a tomboy. When you say Liz...you think Lizard. When you say Beth you think-"   
  
"Boring?" Liz finished for her with a smile. "Come on Cordy...don't turn into a girl on me. I know for a fact that you love playing jump rope. I mean unless you're afraid that I'll beat you or something-"   
  
"Are you challenging me Liz?" Cordelia asked, grinning wildly. She showed off the white teeth that she had taken care of since she heard the word 'toothbrush'.   
  
"You know me." Liz replied, twisting the jump rope in her hands. "So...?"   
  
"So bring it on, Parker." Cordelia said, grabbing the rope from Liz's hands and running outside. She waited at the back door to glance at her cousin. "Well...come on! Grandma Claudia moves faster than you do!"   
  
End Flashback. _   
  
"Sweet thing? Are you even listening?" Cordelia felt like she had been drugged and was being shooken to wake up. She massaged her forehead before looking at the speaker. "I'm sorry Lorne, I kind of...spaced out of there for a second. What were you saying?"   
  
"I wasn't saying anything, I was singing. How you can space out during 'Over the Rainbow' is beyond me." Lorne picked his jacket up from the chair and stood. "Well this has been fun but I've got to go. It's 'buy one get one free' on drinks tonight at the club and I've got to make sure everything's in order." Lorne expected Cordelia to give him her usual smile, and goodbye wave, but when he didn't hear it he sat back down. "Are you ok?"   
  
"Lorne...it's me, Cordelia," Cordelia replied with a little laugh, "I'm fine. Just thinking."   
  
"Well whatever you're thinking about certainly has you distracted. Care to share?" Lorne leaned back into his chair, and tried to get comfortable. Cordelia picked up a framed photo and tilted her head, a small smile fluttering onto her face. She handed it to Lorne who looked over the two brunette girls. One was holding a jump rope, flashing a quick smile for the camera. The other was looking deeply towards the camera, her smile reaching her eyes and her arms on her hips.   
  
"Cute, who's the one with the jump rope?" He asked, handing it back to Cordelia. She traced the faces with a finger before setting it next to stacks of papers on her desk. "That's Liz, my cousin. She's a few years younger than me, but we always seemed to connect. I told her **everything**, and we spent every summer together."   
  
"How come we've never met her? Or does she not know about the whole 'working for a vampire' deal?"   
  
"She doesn't know about vampires, period." Cordelia replied, a sad tone to her voice. "I was always different with Liz than anyone else. I mean, Angel's told you about how I was in high school right? The prom queen who ruled the school...whenever I was with Liz I was the exact opposite. I don't know. But you have to get to the club don't you?"   
  
Lorne gave Cordelia a small smile. "How long since you've talked to her?"   
  
"Before I came to L.A. Do you think I should call her?" Cordelia's eyes lightened up at the thought of getting to talk to Liz again. Lorne nodded. "Sure kitten, no harm in it." He stood up again, and reached for his jacket a second time. "You know, you're different. You seem alot nicer...I can't wait to meet this Liz."   
  
The ringing of the phone interrupted Cordelia before she could reply. "Hold on Lorne." She said, wanting to thank him before he left. "Angel Investigations, we help the helpless." Her smile faded and she rolled her eyes. "I don't think we can help you get a date for your high school reunion pal...sorry." She hung up quickly and than turned back to Lorne. "I just wanted to say thank you is all."   
  
"Anytime. Although, next time it will cost you." Lorne walked out of the Hyperion leaving Cordelia looking happier. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. Angel owed her after all. Did he think those splitting headaches were free?   
  
Cordelia nervously twisted the phone cord around her finger, her mind lost in the memories as the continuous ringing of the line echoed in her ears. She had really missed Liz and the last time they had talked, Liz seemed not there, really distracted. Cordelia, being herself, assumed that the reason for Liz's distracted nature was caused by a male, and even teased Liz about it, to which Liz had indignantly denied, but there had been a strain to Liz's voice. Before Cordelia could comment about it however, she heard a mysterious masculine voice in the background, and she heard the way Liz's voice seemed to sing sweetly to the other voice, and Cordelia had detected something she had never heard in Liz's voice before. Something she had constantly heard in Angel voice when he spoke of Buffy and vice versa.   
  
It had been love, and Cordelia had never heard so much happiness in Liz's voice. However, Cordelia suspected that Liz had kept more from her than just the love of her life...something much deeper. Cordelia did not push because she knew they both had their own secrets. Secrets that were not meant to be revealed just yet, perhaps never.   
  
_Hi this is 745-3927 and you've reached...my voice. _   
  
Cordelia smiled when she heard Liz's laughter and heard the beep, she was about to leave a message when she heard the slam of the front door, signalling Angel and Doyle's return. They seemed to be arguing about something.   
  
_Doyle._ Cordelia smiled at the thought of him. For a year she thought he had been dead, and mourned the loss of him. But she had been wrong. Doyle had never died. When he jumped onto the light, sacrificing himself, he was sent to Pylea, the home dimension of Lorne. A year later, when Cordelia was taken there, she found out from a fellow human, Fred, that an Irish man had been with her for a year too before he escaped. As soon as Angel came for her, she told him about Fred and her suspicians of Doyle. Luckily, Doyle had been hiding out close to where Fred's cave had been and had decided to come back to L.A. with Angel, Gunn, Wesley, and Cordelia. Not that he had a better choice of course.   
  
"So what are you two fighting about now? And where's Wesley?" Cordelia stood to greet Doyle, and planted an affectionate kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Doyle here, doesn't know how to read signals."   
  
"Ah honestly, Angel, when you wave your hand for me to go right, at least wave it in the right direction." Doyle replied with a sigh.   
  
"I was waving in the right direction, MY right. You almost got us both killed." Angel stated. He turned to Cordelia, "Wesley is currently at home resting up his arm, which was hit by an arrow thanks to Signal Boy here."   
  
"Angel, Doyle...look at each other." Cordelia commanded, rubbing her forehead. They did as told, although they both glared at each other. "Do you see a dead person standing across from you, and Doyle yes or no works for you."   
  
"We get the point, Cordy." Angel replied. He put the crossbow down on the floor and started for the stairs. "I'm going to go up and lay down for awhile."   
  
"Tired, Angel?" Cordelia asked, picking up the crossbow and heading for the weapon's cabinet.   
  
"No, just want to make sure I can still lay down after today."   
  
"I'm sure you can." Cordelia replied as she walked over to Doyle with some bandages and treatment. "Don't forget to drink that cup of blood. Wouldn't want you going crazy and starting to drink other people's blood."   
  
"I got it Cordy." Angel called as he started to make his way down the stairs. Cordelia tended to the wound on Doyle's face, and he winced away from the medicine.   
  
"Hold still." She commanded and held his head in place with one of her arms.   
  
"Ah Cordy, that stuff stings." Doyle complained. Angel called out to him, "Serves you right!"   
  
"Boys!" Cordelia sighed agrivated, and the two dueling men looked down sheepishly, as if being scolded by their mother. It was a sight to see really, two ex-demons, grown and capable of using many deadly weapons being put in place by such a petite woman, seemingly weaker woman. "Angel go get some rest, and Doyle! Stay still...ahhh!"   
  
Cordelia dropped the cloth she had in her hand, and started to clutch at her head, falling but never reaching the ground as Doyle's warm arms broke her fall. Angel came running back in, panicked.   
  
_Everything was a blur, the scene so undistinguishable. There was nothing, no voices, no sounds...nothing but silence. She felt overwhelming heartache, regret, guilt, but most of all a soul searing love. A flash of brown hair suddenly lit up the black and white scene. The scene became clearer and she saw countryside passing in a blur, heard crying in the background, a window, and in the window a petite brunette who felt oddly familiar. The scene shifted and she felt once again heartache, pain, guilt, and a sense of loss and confusion. This time she saw a grave, she couldn't make out the name, but it was a freshly buried grave. She saw a tree, two figures, and then the same grave, but a lone figure standing in the dark.   
  
She let out a soundless scream, trying to warn the blonde. The blonde whirled around and grabbed the brunette's arm, the two struggle. She saw a flash of the knife once more, and a third figure not too far away, chanting. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the two struggling females, and when the light finally disappeared, the blade dropping to the ground, and the third figure, evil eyes and laughter, picked up the object. _   
  
Cordelia gasped and tears rolled freely down her cheeks. She opened her eyes slowly, as if expecting to see the evil eyes staring back at her. Instead she saw friendly green ones and she clung to Doyle. "Doyle." She cried. Angel was next to him, his eye filled with worry. "Cordy, are you ok?"   
  
"It was horrible." She replied, remembering the vision. She shivered and hid her head in Doyle's neck. "I'm so sorry." He replied, shaking his head. Cordelia could sense the guilt radiating off of him. She looked into his eyes, "I can handle this Doyle, I'll be ok." She gave him a brave smile through her tears.   
  
"Do you need something?" Angel asked, holding a glass of water in his hand. Cordelia took it appreciatively and gulped it down. "That was...so different from all my other visions Angel. I felt what she felt. She felt so sad, guilty, and confused. But I knew her...I think I knew her. She felt so familiar but I never saw her face really." Cordelia searched the vision for more that she could offer to Angel.   
  
"I remember the country flying by. Not like country-country but California country. Near Sunnydale. Angel, and the girl was a brunette...she and a blonde were fighting. There was a knife too!" Cordelia reached for a pad of paper and a pen. When she pulled the picture of her and Liz came crashing to the floor along with all of Cordelia's paperwork.   
  
"I'll clean it up," Doyle replied, already picking up the broken glass.   
  
Angel nodded to Doyle and turned back to Cordelia concern pouring out from him in waves. Cordelia continued drawing, though conscious of the world around her, and she didn't look up when she scolded Angel.   
  
"I said I was okay Angel. Please stop worrying."   
  
But inside she wasn't okay, the visions kept coming back and the emotions were hurting her like they were her own. She sensed Doyle as he cleaned up the glass at her feet, and she felt Angel's eyes on her, but she kept drawing, trying to concentrate on the blade and not the evil eyes that were seeming to mock her. Her mind went to the two females, they had just disappeared. How could that be? No one could just disappear into thin air...okay they could, but something still didn't seem right about this. Added to all of that, her mind kept flashing to Liz, wondering how her little cousin was doing.   
  
"Here." She handed the drawing to Angel. Doyle leaned around his shoulder to take a look at it too. "It doesn't look like something I've ever seen."   
  
"It looks a like a normal dagger to me." Doyle said as he examined the beautiful etchings on the hilt of the knife.   
  
"Maybe Wes has seen it before?" Angel suggested, and no sooner did he say that did he hear the front door open.   
  
"Seen what before?" Wesley came in with Fred tending to him like a mother hen. Angel handed Wesley the picture, and Wesley grabbed it with his good arm.   
  
"Hey Angel, how was Buffy?" Fred asked as she greeted Doyle and Cordelia with a smile.   
  
Cordelia's vision flashed before her eyes, "OH MY GOD!!"   
  
Everyone looked at Cordelia, and she looked straight at Angel when she exclaimed with no hesitation in her voice, "It was Buffy!"   
  
Angel looked fearful and was about to say something when Fred suddenly spoke up, "Hey cool knife."   
  
Everyone turned to her, and Fred noticed the silence. Looking up she asked, "What?"   
  
_A/N the song is Better Days by Faith Hill _


	3. Home Sweet Home

_Hard times are fallin' on you   
Even when you smile   
I see the hurt come through   
And I know it feels like it's never gonna end   
You say nothin's been right for a long time   
And every step you take is an uphill climb   
I see you're reachin' out   
So let me tell you friend that   
  
Better days are comin' around _   
  
**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home **   
  
His eyes devoured the familiar surroundings, having been away for what seemed like years, it felt good to be going home. Looking over at his companion, her eyes met his and they both nodded grimly as they continued back to the familiar building. Walking through the doors to his house, Max was greeted by a fierce hug from his mother, and a stern look from his father. He hadn't told them he was going to New York, and he had been gone for a little over a week now. Regret coursed through him when he saw the tears of worry in Isabel's eyes. Reaching over he grabbed her into a bear hug, and she mumbled inchorent apologies to him.   
  
"Shh...it's ok." Max continued to murmur comforting words into Isabel's ears as she continued to weep. Finally, Isabel regained her composure, noticing for the first time, the scar on the side of his face.   
  
"What happened?" She whispered, touching it. His eyes hardened, and he shook his head, signalling that now wasn't the time.   
  
Isabel jumped when she heard his voice in her head, 'Get the others. We have a lot to talk about.'   
  
Wide eyes met his as she silenty asked for an explaination as to why she could hear him when he hadn't even moved his mouth. He just looked at her earnestly, and Isabel, getting the message, went to call the others.   
  
Sighing, Max grabbed Tess's hand and led her to his room where they both sat down on his bed. Looking over at her, he felt something in the back of his mind, and he gave her a light peck on the cheek, then a small one on her lips. A peck that turned into a full-blown kiss, meanwhile, the buzzing in his mind became louder and louder, as their kiss became more passionate. A throat cleared at the doorway, and the two broke away quickly. The buzzing in Max's head disappeared, and he was looking at the woman in the middle of his doorway.   
  
"I..uh..guess I didn't realize how close you two were." Diane Evans said, with a nervous smile. She looked Max over and her eyes stuck to his scar. "Isabel said that you and Tess weren't going to stay for dinner?"   
  
"Yea, Tess and I were going to head over to the UFO Center and grab something at the Crashdown. I'll eat breakfast here tomorrow though." Max replied, smiling at her. He felt guilty when a flash of hurt passed through his mother's eyes. "Oh, ok."   
  
"Thanks for offering, Mrs. Evans." Tess said, speaking for the first time since they arrived at the house. "We should get going." She glanced towards Max and he nodded and stood. On the way out of his room he gave his mom another hug, "I missed you." And with that being said he disappeared out of Diane's view.   
  
Without a word, Max climbed into the jeep next to Tess, frowning slightly. He didn't understand why he had suddenly kissed her, and thought it to be another one of her mindwarps, but then quickly dismissed the idea, knowing that he would have sensed her and knowing that she wouldn't try something like that again. She wasn't looking at him, but at the stars, looking thoughtful as she gazed at the 'V' formation in the sky.   
  
"Do you ever wonder what or who's waiting up there for us?" Max asked, breaking the silence, thinking of the first question that popped in his mind and then added softly, "Do you think it's worth it?"   
  
Tess had looked over at him to see him studying the stars too, and she shrugged, a bit sadden because she knew what 'it' he was talking about. He was wondering if it had been worth it to let go of Liz and to embrace his destiny. After all this time, and after all she had done, Max still loved her. Added to that, Kyle had known she was in love with Max, but had slept with her also.   
  
That was probably what made her angry at the petite brunette. She seemed to have all these people who loved her, while she, herself had no one. Nascedo had been a poor substitute for a parent, never showing her any affection when she had needed it. But you're not alone. She reminded herself, you have the Valentis...and Kyle..what? Kyle what? She stopped her train of thought and pushed back those annoying little thoughts and the thumping of her chest. Once again telling herself that it didn't matter, that she was supposed to be with Destiny.   
  
I don't know." She answered softly, "I don't know if it's worth it. But Max, your mom is up there, as is Larek, and a whole race of people waiting for us to come and save them. They're waiting for us, and so is Khivar. I don't know if it's worth it." She repeated softly, an image of Kyle flashing briefly in her mind before fading.   
  
They waited in silence for Isabel to make an excuse to leave the house and join them. Finally, they spotted Isabel making her way over to the jeep. Once she was settled, Max took off towards Michael's apartment.   
  
---   
  
"OK, so what's this all about, why did you HAVE to have a meeting at my-" Michael stopped yelling at Isabel when he saw Max and Tess standing behind her. "Holy shit." He mumbled, before nodding to Max. "Maxwell...pleased that you could grace us with your presence."   
  
"Michael, he has to tell us something. Can you let us in please?" Isabel snapped, walking past Michael. She saw Maria and nodded towards the girl, doing the same towards Kyle.   
  
"Look, I realize all this alien mumbo jumbo is important and all but I do have a piece of normal life I'd like to keep...and missing every wrestling practice will get me kicked off the team." Kyle stated, putting his hands into his pockets. Michael shut the door after Max and Tess came in.   
  
"Nice reunion huh?" Michael asks sarcastically. Maria snorted in agreement. Alex was standing by the window and glanced over at Maria, "I don't think now is the best time for this-"   
  
"Now's a perfect time." Maria replied icily. Michael sat next to her on the couch, "Go on your Majesty. Tell us why you've returned to the place you had to leave so suddenly without saying goodbye."   
  
"Wait...where's Liz?" Max asked, looking around at the group. Michael, Maria, Isabel, Kyle, Alex, Tess, himself...but no Liz. He looked around at everyone, searching for an answer in their eyes, but the only person's eyes he didn't meet were Kyle's. After all this time, Max hadn't forgiven him.   
  
"I couldn't reach her." Isabel said off-handedly,"And her parents haven't seen her all day."   
  
Max turned to Maria and Alex, "Have you guys seen her?"   
  
"Look, I'm not her keeper ok? Liz is a big girl, she can take care of herself," Maria snapped, and got up to get something to drink, obviously upset about something. It was clear things weren't going well with her and Liz. If it had been, Maria would have been freaking out so badly that not all the cedar oil in the world would have calmed her down.   
  
Alex sort of just shrugged and shook his head, his eyes betraying his worry about the disappearance of his best friend. "I haven't really seen her since..."   
  
He let his words trail off, and he saw all the aliens plus Kyle stiffen. No one had really seen or talk to Liz since she had slept with Kyle. Not even Kyle himself, although he had been there to comfort her when she cried, if she ever cried. Max had avoided her, and Tess followed him, a little hurt, though she wouldn't admit it, that Kyle and Liz had slept together. Michael and Isabel had been angry at Liz for betraying their trust and hurting Max like she had.   
  
Max cleared his throat and looked over at Michael.   
  
"Hey don't look at me, she was gone before I came in for my shift." Michael shrugged showing that he really didn't care about what happened to Liz. She was probably out looking for another way to break Max's heart.   
  
Everyone turned to Kyle. Something he hadn't want to happen. Oh why did he let them convince him to leave practice for this? Why? Clearing his throat, Kyle rubbed his sweaty palms together, his voice calm as he spoke the lie, "I haven't seen her."   
  
Well technically it was true, he hadn't seen her that day, but he did talk to her. But they were asking if he had seen her, he hadn't seen her, but he had heard from her.   
  
"As much as I like playing this game of 'Where's Liz?'," Michael interuppted rudely, "But can you get on with it? There's a hockey game on at nine, and I don't want to miss it to be yapping it up about Miss Perfect."   
  
Once again Kyle and Alex winced at everyone's cruel treatment of Liz behind her back. Alex tried to keep the peace as he suggested, "Let's just get on with the meeting. I'll fill Liz in later."   
  
"If she's available that is." Maria muttered loud enough for the others to hear.   
  
"Max...you wanted to say something?" Alex asked, shooting a look Maria's way. "I have to get home soon or my mom will grill me about where I've been."   
  
"Ya, and I gotta get back to wrestling if there's time left." Kyle said quickly, wanting to escape Michael's apartment as soon as he could. He could feel Max's glare on him the entire time he'd been in the apartment and that was the last thing he wanted; being glared at by an alien.   
  
"Allright...Tess and I went to New York a little over a week ago with Rath and Lonnie-" Max began only to be cut off by Michael. "We know all that Max. Get to the good stuff...if there is good stuff."   
  
"When we were there...at the summit we found out that Rath and Lonnie had killed Zan, and they tried to kill Max too." Tess snapped, glaring at Michael. Isabel's eyes widened and she looked at Max sharply. "Max...is that true?"   
  
"Got a scar to prove it." He joked, indicating his own scar on the side of his face. Isabel's eyes filled with tears, "Max, it isn't funny."   
  
"Where are they now?" Maria asked, her voice softer than it had been earlier although the annoyance was still in her tone of voice."   
  
"Max killed them." Tess replied, saying something that Max couldn't face admitting yet. He had killed someone, and it was finally hitting home. Michael, and Isabel shared a look. They too, knew how it was to kill someone. "But, he got something in return."   
  
"What'd you get a batch of cookies?" Michael asked sarcastically.   
  
"Powers, Michael...I got their powers." Max replied. He held out his hand and in seconds a type of wall emitted from his hand. It was green, with a 3-d look, and separated him from the others. Isabel approached it and pushed a shaky hand against it. It never went through the shield, and she pulled her hand back quickly. "Michael shoot a blast at it." She suggested.   
  
"Are you crazy?" Michael shouted, looking at the shield in annoyance. "It'll go right through that thing."   
  
"No, it won't. Go ahead." Tess replied, smirking. Michael shook his head and stood, holding out his hand. A few seconds later a bright white light filled the room and you could hear what sounded like grease hitting a pan on a stove. Michael stood amazed, looking at Max, still holding his shield. "Who had that power?"   
  
"Rath did." Max replied, putting his hand down willing the shield to disappear. "Maybe you can do it too."   
  
"And what'd you get from Lonnie?" Alex asked, speaking for the first time since 'defending' Liz.   
  
'Lonnie was more into things to do with the mind, seeing as how she was always playing mind games.' Everyone, but Isabel and Tess, jumped and turned to look at Max with wide eyes.   
  
"Did you guys just hear that?" Maria asked, panicking, "How did we hear you Max? You didn't move your mouth! I saw you! Please don't tell me I'm hearing things and going crazy."   
  
"Too late." Michael muttered sarcastically, somewhat freaked about hearing Max's voice in his head.   
  
Michael looked up at her and smirked, but he didn't say anything. Maria fumed, "What? Are you deaf now too? I said...DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO SHARE?"   
  
Each word was pronounced slowly, but loudly causing Michael to wince. "Would you just be quiet for one second motormouth! All you ever do is talk and talk and talk..."   
  
Maria pulled her hand back to slap Michael, but Alex intervened, "Maria, stop. Let it go. We have more important matters to talk about."   
  
Turning to Max he asked, "How could we hear you like that?"   
  
Max shrugged, "Those were Lonnie's powers. Like I said she was big on the mind games. I found out about it when I started hearing some of Tess's thoughts."   
  
Everyone froze at that. Kyle looked over at him in alarm, "So you could like hear my thoughts? Oh Buddha, I didn't sign up for this. First Tess goes around the house doing her little alien voodoo scaring the shit out of me when she turned my hair green, and then now King Max can hear all my little private thoughts? What do I have to do to get some privacy around here? Become a monk?"   
  
Tess looked over at him sharply, a little hurt by his words, while Isabel not so nicely told Kyle to shut up.   
  
Anyway, as I was saying," Max glared at Kyle, "I sensed some of her thoughts, and I found we could communicate in our minds.   
  
"So how did you kill Lonnie and Rath?" Michael asked, frustrated, "I know you're boring and all Maxwell, and listening to you talk about how much you love Liz and how you don't want to be an alien can kill anyone, I doubt you could kill anyone by doing a glowy wall thing with your hands and talking them to death in their minds. Although, Maria could give you a run for your money in that area."   
  
Max was silent, he didn't know how to respond, but he had clearly remembered his anger before he had killed Lonnie and Rath. They had been bragging about how they had come between him and his family. Rath kept going on and on about how tight Liz's body was and how he was going to get some. That had angered Max to no extent, and he felt the power pulse through him as he listened to Rath talking trash about his Liz. The energy had pulled from him, and the bonds that had held him and Tess in place broke, and the energy had left him like a great blast of lightening, and Rath and Lonnie had disintergrated into thin air.   
  
"Rath said some things...that angered him." Tess replied quickly, glancing at Max out of the corner of her eye. She had no idea how he would have answered that question.   
  
"A.K.A. he insulted Liz." Isabel translated, sitting back down on Michael's chair. There was silence in the apartment until Kyle broke it. "Well...seeing as how I can't possibly be needed I'm gonna leave. Whitman, need a ride?"   
  
Alex looked towards Maria who had brought him here before nodding. "Yup, let's go." He looked at the group once more before shaking his head sadly. Since when were they all about talking behind each other's backs? He walked out of the apartment and shut the door. He and Kyle each walked to the car in silence, only breaking it when they were inside. "Tough meeting huh?"   
  
"Extremely. I don't know which is harder; wanting to choke Maria for acting...however she was acting or sitting there listening to all the alien drama." Alex lay his head back against the headrest and shook his head.   
  
"What was with Maria tonight, she was pissed about something!" Kyle replied. Alex shrugged, "I don't know. She's been pissed at Liz since the two of you slept together for some reason. I think it's because Liz never talked to her about it."   
  
Kyle groaned and started to drive even slower than he had before. He never knew 'sleeping' with a girl would cause so many problems. "So now everyone hates me and Liz?"   
  
"Dude, I have no grudges against anyone." Alex replied firmly.   
  
"Hey...uh Alex. Dude, I seriously gotta share some stuff with you or I will go psycho. I mean I will go PYSCHO." Kyle said, pulling over to the side of the road. Alex raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Kyle what's up?"   
  
"Liz and I never slept together." Kyle said bluntly. Alex stared at him in silence. "So...what did Max see?"   
  
"He saw me and Liz in bed together." Kyle replied. Alex rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry...I thought that you said you and Liz never slept together."   
  
"Are you not listening? Liz called me and told me she needed a favor, so I said yes. I never figured the favor would be for me to jump into bed with her, to push Max and Tess together. How Liz knew he was coming, I have no idea. Maybe she invited him over or something. But in my defense she was wearing a towel." Kyle replied, sighing as though some weight had been taken off his shoulders.   
  
"So Liz set Max up?" Alex asked, sitting up in his seat. "And she never told you why...just that she had to push Max towards Tess?"   
  
"Well it looks like it worked doesn't it?" Kyle asked, before jumping into something else. "That's not all. Liz called me today, and she left Roswell." He waited for it...the explosion.   
  
"She WHAT?" Alex shouted, his eyes filling with rage and confusion. There is was, the explosion. "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"   
  
What a sight to see, big and macho Mr. Jock extrodinaire, Kyle Valenti, shrinking away from the band geek, Alex Whitman. Well, to Alex's credit, he had become a lot more muscular, and was a pretty scary sight to see when he was angry. Damn. No wonder those three are the Three Musketeers. They're all scary as hell when they're angry. Kyle gulped, before regaining his composure, "Look man, Liz told me not to tell anyone. I couldn't say no. You should have heard her voice, she sounded so defeated and sad. I just couldn't say no."   
  
Alex sighed, calming down a bit, but still angry that Kyle had kept information from him about Liz. "Did she say where she was going?"   
  
Kyle nodded and told Alex of their conversation. After Kyle finished his narration, Alex sat back against his seat, slumping as he let out a low sigh. Everything was so messed up, everyone was at each others' throats, Kyle was having a nervous breakdown, Liz had left Roswell without telling anyone but a person who was having a nervous breakdown, and to top it all off, Isabel still just wanted to be friends. Well ok, the last thing wasn't as bad as the others, but hey. He was a teenage boy with hormonese, getting mixed signals from the girl of his dreams. Who wouldn't be frustrated?   
  
"So what do we do?" Alex finally asked Kyle. Kyle looked over at him, his face dead serious. "Nothing."   
  
"What?!" Seeing that Alex was about to explode again, Kyle calmly but quickly continued, "I figure that after all of this, Liz needs to get away. Recover and put her life back on track. Away from all this alien crap. I wish I had gone with her now that I think about it. Besides, the others don't deserve to know where she is. They couldn't care any less anyway."   
  
"So you're saying that we just sit here and do nothing?" Alex asked exasparated.   
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Seeing Alex's look, Kyle conceded, "Look man, I don't like it anymore than you do, but I figure Liz will be gone for only a few days, calm down, and come back. Besides, it isn't like she's alone or in danger."   
  
Alex looked at Kyle after a moment and sighed in resignation, "I hope you're right."   
  
_A/N: The lyrics are Faith Hills' Better Days _


	4. Forgotten Myths

_Hard times are fallin' on you   
Even when you smile I see the hurt come through   
And I know it feels like it's never gonna end   
You say nothin's been right for a long time   
And every step you take is an uphill climb   
I see you're reachin' out   
So let me tell you friend that   
  
Better days are comin' around   
I know you feel like   
The whole world's gone and let you down but   
Better days they're comin' for you   
I know they will _   
  
**Chapter 3: Forgotten Myths **   
  
The lull of the bus came to a stop, effectively pulling Liz out of her thoughts as she shouldered her bag, and stood up to get off the bus. It had been a long bus ride, but she was finally here, here to the one person who would understand with no questions asked. Stepping off the bus, she looked around, somewhat timidly, having never even been to this little town before. Heck, she didn't even know if her cousin was still even here.   
  
Grasping her bag tightly, Liz looked around, not really knowing what or who she was looking for, but she looked around nonetheless. She probably wouldn't be able to find a room so late. Great. I should have called Cordy before I came out here. But she had wanted to surprise her cousin for some odd reason. Well, that wasn't such a great idea on her part, but to her defense, she hadn't exactly been all that sane lately, not since...well let's not go there, best to leave it buried. Liz sighed before exiting the bus station, and she began to wonder around in hopes of finding a motel or something.   
  
Liz sighed, and ran a hand through her already messy hair. Spotting a Customer Service Booth, Liz practically ran to it, relief pouring from her. She approached the counter and sighed. Closed. That was perfect. How could a Customer Service Booth be closed? OK, so it was 2 in the morning, but weren't buses running 24/7. Liz mumbled something incoherent and sat down in an unattractive orange waiting chair. She put her head in her hands and pushed herself not to cry. If worse came to worse she would just sleep on the chair until the bus station opened again. Seeing how completely disgusting the place was Liz was praying for a miracle.   
  
"Hi." Liz turned to look at the voice, hoping it wasn't some sicko. Seeing at who the voice was, Liz smiled back. "Um...hi."   
  
"You look like crap and that you could use a ride." It was the bus driver that Liz had been riding with since Roswell. Liz offered a small laugh, as fake as it sounded, the bus driver smiled. "C'mon, you don't want to be stranded in this town during the night."   
  
"Why's that?" Liz asked, grabbing her bag. She had to run to keep up with the robust woman, leading her to a Silver Sedan. "Nice wheels."   
  
"I'm renting it. I don't live here, but I was staying for a couple weeks until I drove out to Roswell. I know of a motel around here unless you have a certain place you were going?" Liz shook her head. "The motel would be perfect, thanks."   
  
"No problem. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for. I'm Geri by the way." Liz looked at Geri, confused. "Looking for?"   
  
"I saw the way you boarded my bus. You looked like you had lost something and were looking for it. I hope you find it here."   
  
"Thanks Geri, but I think I left it in Roswell." Liz stopped talking and turned to look our the window, not really paying attention to the sights that Sunnydale had to offer.   
  
"Want to talk about it honey?" Geri asked, causing Liz to smile bitterly and shake her head sadly, "Not really."   
  
"Are you sure? Sometimes it's best to let things out. It can't be good to keep anything in, especially if it's hurting you. Negative energy isn't good for karma." Geri said gently, her eyes glancing over at Liz who was smiling sardonically. "What?"   
  
Liz shook her head in amusement, a different feeling from the negative ones she had been feeling before, "It's nothing. You just sound like Kyle. He's a newly converted Buddhist."   
  
The woman smiled at the younger girl, "So this Kyle...is he the reason you left?"   
  
The question caught Liz off guard, but she recovered, her face becoming an emotionless mask and admitted softly, "He's part of the reason, but no, he's not the reason I left."   
  
Geri nodded, understanding that the petite brunette did not want to talk. The rest of the drive to the motel was made in silence, and every so often, Geri would look over at Liz to see her staring at the night sky, a sort of wistful expression on her face, and she fiddled with something in her bag. On closer inspection, she saw it to be a beautiful knife. Liz was now staring at it, a sorrowful expression on her face, and her eyes had seemed to dim and lighten slightly with tears. It was obvious the girl was hurting, and even more obvious that her heart had been broken. She was suppressing, something that wasn't good for anyone. She understood it herself because she had gone through it when her husband had died. One day she snapped, and ever since then she had been with a support group, trying to get her life back together. Looking at Liz, she knew that Liz was at her last thread and it was snapping pretty quickly. She only hoped that before it happened that Liz would find whatever she had lost and began to mend her broken heart. Driving into the parking lot of the hotel, Geri parked the car and looked over at Liz who seemed to not notice that they had stopped.   
  
"Liz."   
  
Liz's head snapped up, and her expression cleared as she smiled weakly at the woman. "We're here."   
  
Liz nodded in understanding and opened the side door, stepping out. Walking in, they both rented their rooms, and before they departed, Geri grabbed Liz's arm. Looking at her intently, Geri spoke softly, urgently, "Don't let the pain consume you Liz. It will be your end if you allow it to. You seem like a good person, and I don't want to see anything happen to you."   
  
Liz lowered her head and nodded mutely, before Geri continued, "I hope you find whatever you're looking for. Follow your heart, and it will lead you there, I'm sure of it."   
  
Liz froze and watched as Geri walk away, her words ringing in her ear.   
  
Follow your heart.   
  
Liz laughed hollowly, and turned away, walking in the opposite direction to her own room. She had followed her heart, and look where it had led her. To some old and rusty motel room with not only a broken heart, but also a broken will. Before settling in to sleep, Liz thought about what Geri had said. What had she been looking for? Was she looking for something? She had all she wanted, and she had left it all in Roswell, what could she possibly be looking for? As she fell asleep, a place in the back of her heart whispered the answer softly, and it was so simple. Peace. It was all she wanted. Peace.   
  
----   
  
"Hello? Yes. This is Liz Parker, is Cordelia there?" Liz asked politely into the phone, not recognizing the voice on the other end. She had been pretty sure she had dialed the right number. "No, not Delilah, Cor-de-lia Chase. No, not Delilah, Cordelia! Do you speak English?"   
  
Liz sighed frustrated until a new voice came over the phone.   
  
"I'm sorry miss, he doesn't speak much English. I'm Delilah." A woman's voice broke over the line with a thick French accent.   
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a Cordelia Chase. Does she still live there?"   
  
Liz listened become more and more glum as Delilah continued, "Yes....thank you so much for your help."   
  
Hanging up the phone, Liz sighed frustrated. The woman did not know of a Cordelia. Sighing again, Liz grabbed her bags and returned the motel key at the front desk before she walked out into a strange and unfamiliar town in search of her cousin's whereabouts.   
  
"Please tell me that says coffee." Liz pleaded, as she looked towards a cafe. Her feet hurt her like crazy, she had a headache, and felt like total and utter crap. Every place she went no one had heard of Cordelia Chase. How could they not have heard of her when she lived there her entire life? Liz thanked them politely, and said sorry for wasting any of the time she had taken up. One man had been rude enough to slam the door in Liz's face.   
  
Liz walked into the cafe looking around. It seemed like a lot of people were there, maybe she would get lucky and one of them would know Cordelia. All thoughts of finding her cousin left her as she smelled the familiar smell of homemade coffee. "Black please." The attendant smiled at Liz flirtatiously. "New to town?"   
  
"Actually, I'm really new...just visiting to find my cousin. I just got out of a really bad relationship with my girlfriend and I can't decided what to do..." Liz looked like she was ready to cry, and the guy quickly backed off. He handed her coffee as if she were a germ, and asked what the next person wanted. Liz rolled her eyes and continued to walk, the very last thing she needed was another guy on her hands, when she was already trying to wash them clean. She sat gloomily down next to a table of college kids, talking about the latest frat party. Growing sick of their talk she moved to a table in a small corner.   
  
Should she call her parents and let them know that she was OK? Or maybe she should call Alex and Maria and try to explain why she left ... and she could casually ask if Max made it back from New York or not-NO! Thoughts like these were what made Liz start to fall apart. No contact with people from Roswell. They'd only want her to come back to them, which was something Liz didn't plan on doing...ever. Tess was supposed to be with Max now...it was their destiny.   
  
_Flashback   
  
"If you are seeing me now, it means that you are alive and well. I take this form because it will be familiar to you, and it will help you to understand what I am about to say. You have lived before. You perished in the conflict that enslaves our planet but your essence was duplicated, cloned, and mixed with human genetic materials so that you might be recreated into human beings. My son, you were the beloved leader of our people. I have sent with you your young bride. My daughter, the man you were betrothed to, and your brother's second-in-command."   
  
"Oh my God, Max. Our mother." Isabel whispered, looking at the holographic image of her alien mother. Her mouth dropped open slightly and she took a sharp intake of breath.   
  
"Our enemies have come to the Earth. You will know them only by the evil within. Learn enough to use your skills, your knowledge, your leadership to combat the enemy so that you can come back and free us. And that I may once again hold you both in my arms. I live for that moment. Help us. I love you." The holographic image disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving a deep silence in the room. Liz couldn't breathe. Nasedo had told her Max and Tess were destined, and this just proved it. Liz tried her best to hold back her tears as she looked up at the four aliens.   
  
"Things will never be the same, but whatever happens, we have to stay together. It's the four of us now." Max stated, looking at Isabel, both of them silently communicating with their eyes. Isabel nodded and looked away, towards Michael. She frowned and shook her head.   
  
"I knew this was meant to be." Tess said, smiling happily. She moved towards Max quickly, standing by his side.   
  
"No," Max said, shaking his head at Tess. He stepped away from her and stepped towards Liz,"Look, everything I told you before is still true."   
  
"Max, you do have a destiny. You just heard it. I can't stand in the way of it." Liz said, shaking her head slightly.   
  
"But you mean everything to me." Max said, leaning down to capture Liz's lips in his own. Liz fought off tears and she took a shaky breath. She fought her hardest battle in the next few minutes and offered him a weak attempt at a smile. "Good-bye, Max."   
  
End Flashback _   
  
For a fragment of a second Liz wondered what her destiny was supposed to be, if she was even supposed to have a destiny or not. Not even realizing it, Liz had tears running down her cheeks. Finally, someone sitting at a different table plopped a wad of napkins down, and walked away. Liz wiped away at her cheeks embarrassed. Here she was, trying to find some serenity and peace and all she can do is think about Max.   
  
After gathering herself up as best as she could, Liz looked for the girl who had given her the napkins. She could at least say thank you to her. Liz spotted the blonde by a group her friends. Liz stood up and threw the untouched coffee away. As she neared the group Liz froze hearing one word, "Cordy."   
  
Shock and elation filled her as her head whipped around. Finally! She was getting closer to finding her cousin! However, her joy was short-lived when she saw that the table they had been occupying was now empty. Just her luck. Liz was seriously considering screaming right then and there. Strange town be damned, she wasn't ever going to see any of these people again. She could do whatever she wanted. Besides she had saved them all. Turning her head back to the streets, her eyes widened when she saw the blonde female who had given her the napkins!   
  
She quickly ran after the blonde, but as it seemed, destiny really wasn't on her side that day as people continued to get in her way. She pushed passed people muttering quick apologies as she ran. It was a fruitless attempt because a second later, she followed the blonde across the street, not noticing that a car was heading her way. Liz froze when she heard the horn honk and she turned around just in time to see a car coming towards her, screeching to a quick halt. The driver glared at her and she mumbled a quick apology, trying to calm her raging heart. Looking around, she saw no signs of the blonde or her friends. And with that, Liz Parker turned her head upward and let out a loud frustrated scream, right in the middle of the street.   
  
Around the corner, a blonde and her friends turned at the scream curiously. The redhead looked at the blonde and asked, "Vamp?"   
  
"No, it's sunny out. Probably just some psycho." With that, the group continued on their way to the old Magic Box located just a block away.   
  
---   
  
"Heya Giles." Buffy called, shutting the Magic Box door behind her.   
  
"Oh..uh..hello." Giles called, glancing up from his book. Dawn groaned and glared at her sister, "I've been stuck with him for an hour and a half and all he's done is read about some knife or something."   
  
"That's our Giles!" Xander replied, taking a bite out of the cookie in his hand. Anya came up from the basement carrying a heavy box. She placed it carefully on a nearby table and sighed. "I don't like Sundays."   
  
"Why?" Willow asked. "It's part of the weekend. I love the weekend."   
  
"Giles insists on closing the store on Sundays. Less money." Xander explained. Buffy grinned at her friends and stretched. "So...what about this knife we're hearing about?"   
  
Giles took off his glasses and rubbed it with his shirt, almost absently as he spoke, "Yes, yes. The knife. Well it seems that there is a whole legend behind this knife."   
  
Xander looked at the picture that Cordelia had sent them, "It doesn't look so special. It's beautiful, but doesn't look different from any other ordinary crafted knife."   
  
"Yes, yes. But this blade is like no other. This came from the original light. This knife brought light to the world. Before only darkness prevailed." Giles explained before he flipped to a certain page with a words written in Latin.   
  
_"Ex umbris ei imaginibus in veritatem   
Caelum videre iussit, et erectos ad sidera tollere vultus   
Sub secreto, sub silentio, suo jure   
Vide et credere."   
_   
  
"Can I be the first to say, huh?" Xander quipped as Giles finished reading the lines.   
  
_"It translates to:   
  
From shadows and images to the truth   
He bid them look at the sky and lift their faces to the stars   
In secret, in silence, in one's rightful place   
See and believe."   
_   
  
Giles translated the words carefully as the others took in the beauty of the words, "It is the story of the messenger of the Gods. He was named the Revelator, Ioannes. Or John according to Biblical text."   
  
"Wasn't John an apostle?" Willow asked, leaning over Gile's shoulder.   
  
"In Biblical terms, yes. John was the chosen one, the one who saw what was to come. Armageddon. He was the leader. In this myth, he was the one who revealed another world to his people. He brought the light to mankind. It's all the same in a sense. However, there is more. Ioannes became the protector of the knife, the chosen of the Gods to protect the world from the darkness. However, he was not immortal. This blade you see," Giles pointed to the picture, "Is the key between good and evil."   
  
"Sort of like me!" Dawn quipped excitedly. Giles nodded, "It is more so though. This key takes unleashes the ultimate power source from the Light, or Council of Gods if you will. Whomever claims this knife and unleashes the power will have access to all the Gods' strengths. In the wrong hands, the power of darkness also."   
  
"So how did it end up with that girl in Cordelia's vision. Unless this Iowa or whatever guy happens to be a ghost who decided to come back in the form of a girl then we're pretty much screwed there." Xander said as he thought about Cordelia's description of the knife's beholder. "Whoever it is also wants to kill Buff, so can we figure this out sometime soon? I like my Buffy breathing and preferably alive you know?"   
  
"Can we please not talk about my sister's death." Dawn begged, having not recovered from her mom's death much less the thought that she could be killed if Glory got to her, and now with Buffy being threatened...she didn't know what to do. Fate must really not like Summers women. Buffy comforted Dawn by wrapping her arms around the younger girl, and glaring at Xander.   
  
"No one is going to die. If someone would just wait, I was getting to that point." Giles glared pointedly at Xander.   
  
"Ioannes protected this knife until his last breath. From there on, his daughter, Caelia a child born from the light was given the responsibility of the knife. She was just a young child, no defense nor powers, and tragically she was killed by a darkness. An essense demon who wanted her soul, hers was a strong and powerful soul, Ezekielis. His plan backfired because her spirit, with its last strength pulled him into the knife. No one knows where Ezekielis ended up, but some say that he was trapped somewhere near the power source. He was no threat because his power was taken from him before he entered. He died and has no way of recovering the power source. Legends say he knew nothing of the power source, only the strength of young Caelia's soul."   
  
"Wait, there's more written in Latin." Willow pointed to the text beneath the story of John and Caelia.   
  
Giles read over the text and looked up at thier expectant faces when he finished, "It is the last words her spirit spoke. The last words the Gods spoke through her body. With her death, they left the world to its own evil."   
  
_"Non omnis moriar   
Frangar non flectar   
Vivos voco, mortuos plango   
Quam terribilis est haec hora   
Omnes vulnerant, ultima necat   
Gemini, unitas mirabile vinculum   
Evinvere malum bono   
Ex nihilo, filia Ioannes   
Rara avis, Custos morum   
Intrinsicus sunt cavi   
Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?   
Sub secreto, sub silentio, suo jure   
Vide et credere." _   
  
"Again, meaning what?" Xander asked exasparated.   
  
"It is a prophecy of sorts but its translates easily to..."   
  
_"I shall not completely die   
I am broken, I am not deflected   
I call the living, I mourn the dead   
How fearful is this hour   
All wound, the last kills   
Gemini, the wonderful bond of unity   
To prevail over evil with good   
From nothing, daughter of John   
Rare, keeper of morals   
They are hollow inside   
Who shall keep watch over the guardians?   
In secret, in silence, in one's right mind   
See and Believe."   
_   
  
"Whoa. Deep." Xander remarked, earning a slap from Anya. "Be quiet."   
  
"And do we know when this bad guy is supposed to strike?" Tara asked, speaking for the first time since their arrival. Giles took his glasses off, and started to clean them. "From what my readings tell me," He put his glasses back on and looked at Buffy, "Tonight."   
  
"Then we have no time to figure out these riddles. We have to find this baddie, whoever it is." Dawn said immediately. The thought of someone or something trying to hurt Buffy that night, and they had no idea who it could be, scared her...a lot.   
  
"She's right. I'm going to patrol the local demon bars and see if they've heard anything." Buffy stated. "Xander, Willow, I want you and Giles to find out everything else you can about that knife...any clues to who might have it. Anya, watch Dawn for me. Tara, go to Spike and see if he knows anything." The others nodded at her words, but Dawn shook her head.   
  
"Please, Buffy...let me come with you!" She begged, holding Buffy in a hug. Buffy sighed. "It'll be safer for you here. I have to go now." She left the Magic Box in a hurry. The sun would set soon...she didn't have much time. 


End file.
